El super diccionario de Goku
by ooOO-TheCrazyPixieGirl-OOoo
Summary: Goku en su juventud no entendía muchas palabras, al igual que "tomar esposa" que el lo confundió con "comer", esto desemboca en que el quiera escribir su propio diccionario... ¿que clase de horror puede salir de ahí? HUMOR !RISA ASEGURADA XD!


**El super diccionario de Goku: TheCrazyPixieGirl**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Yo no soy dueña de Dragon Ball ni ninguno de sus personajes… pero el argumento es mió!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Chichi miraba sorprendida a Goku, ya llevaba mas de dos días sentado en el escritorio de Gohan con un lápiz entre los dedos y una cara de suma concentración, mientras unas cuantas bolas de papel fuertemente arrugadas con "ideas fallidas" en su interior se dispersaban por el suelo de toda la habitación. Ella no se había atrevido a molestarlo, pues era la primera vez que observaba a Goku hacer algo como esto.

¡Kami! ¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? ¡Son Goku sentado en una silla con una mesa delante y no estar comiendo!... ¡sino mas bien pensando! Un sentimiento de orgullo floreció en la morena al pensar que su marido algún día también podría convertirse en un erudito al igual que sus hijos. ¡que felicidad!

-¡Ya lo tengo!- grito Goku emocionado mientras daba un salto de su silla. Su sonrisa enigmática no paraba de crecer mientras observaba su obra maestra una y otra vez.

-¿Qué ocurre Goku?- le pregunto Chichi confundida mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a los papeles que tenia su marido entre las manos. El la vio y se acerco a ella en una fracción de segundo asustándola brevemente.

-¡Chi, lo termine por fin!- anuncio contento y eso solo aumento la confusión de la morena.

-¿el que?-

-bueno… ¿recuerdas el día en que nos reencontramos en el torneo?- le preguntó y ella asintió.

-hum si ¿Por qué?-

-bueno, supongo que recordaras también que yo no sabia el significado de las palabras "tomar esposa" y pensaba que se trataba de comer- ella bajo la cabeza con una mirada de disgusto.

-si, lo recuerdo perfectamente- dijo triste y el la miro contento.

-¡bueno, descubrí que tomar esposa era algo infinitas veces mejor que comer!- dijo para aumentar el animo de su esposa. Y lo consiguió, el había conseguido borrar su mirada triste para reemplazarla por una de felicidad –bueno, el caso es que yo no sabia el significado real de muchas palabras. Simplemente relacionaba la palabra con la acción a la que se parecía. Como tomar esposa por ejemplo que se parece a comer.-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?- le pregunto impaciente y el sonrió tendiéndole la hoja.

-he escrito un diccionario con todas las palabras con las que me confundía… es muy eficaz- dijo mientras ella agarraba la hoja y la examinaba con suspicacia –léelo-

-deacuerdo…-

**El super diccionario de Goku: **Chichi no pudo evitar alzar una ceja con el "original" nombre del diccionario y prosiguió con su lectura…

**BECERRO:** Que ve u observa una loma o colina.  
**BERMUDAS:**Observar a las que no hablan.  
**TELEPATÍA:**Aparato de TV pa tu tia.  
**TELÓN:**Tela de 50 metros cuadrados o más.  
**ANÓMALO:** Hemorroides.  
**BERRO:** Bastor Aleban.  
**BARBARISMO:**Colección exagerada de muñecas barbie.  
**POLINESIA:**Mujer Policía que no entiende explicaciones.  
**CHINCHILLA:** Auchenchia de un objeto para chentarche.  
**DIADEMAS:**Veintinueve de febrero.  
**DILEMAS:**Háblale más.  
**MANIFIESTA:** Fiesta de cacahuetes.  
**MEOLLO:**Me escucho.  
**ATIBORRARTE:** Desaparecerte.  
**CACAREO:**Excremento del preso.  
**CACHIVACHE:**Pequeño hoyo en el pavimento que está a punto de convertirse en vache.  
**ELECCIÓN:**Lo que expelimenta un oliental al vel una película polno.  
**ENDOSCOPIO:**Prepararse para todos los exámenes, excepto dos, pos copió.  
**ENVERGADURA:**Lugar de la anatomía humana (o saiyan) masculina en dónde se colocan los condones.

-¡Goku!- chillo Chichi al leer la ultima estrofa.

-ehhh bueno, mi diccionario, mis palabras mis significados… sigue leyendo- le dijo un poco avergonzado y ella prosiguió con su lectura un tanto desconfiada.

**NITRATO:**Ni lo intento.  
**NUEVAMENTE:** Cerebro sin usar.  
**TALENTO:**No ta rápido.  
**ESGUINCE:** Gatorce más Uno..  
**ESMALTE:** Ni lune ni miélcole.  
**INESTABLE:**Mesa inglesa de Inés.  
**ONDEANDO:**¿'Ónde 'toy?

**ONDEANDA:**¿'Ónde 'ta?  
**SORPRENDIDA:** Monja en llamas

**GRACIOSO:**darle las gracias a un oso

Chichi levantó la mirada de la hoja lentamente mientras sus esperanzas de que su marido se convirtiese en un erudito se esfumaban por la ventana ¡ese diccionario ni siquiera tenia las palabras en orden alfabético!... bueno, pero siendo Goku… no estaba tan mal, aparte que seria mucho pedir que se aprendiese el abecedario.

-¿y bien?- le pregunto su marido impaciente y Chichi comenzó a reírse.

-no te niego que es ingenioso ¿pero de verdad tu creías que esas palabras significaban en realidad esto en tu juventud?- el asintió como si fuese evidente. –Ho Goku- ella volvió a reírse – lamento decirte esto…pero no creo que _nadie_ valla a utilizar este diccionario nunca… lo siento- dijo intentando controlar su risa y en ese momento entro un pequeño Goten con un gran pescado en el hombro y se cayó al pisar una madera en el suelo mal colocada.

-OUCH! papa creo que tendrás que arreglar el **CACHIVACHE **del piso.- dijo mientras se levantaba y la cara de Chichi se contrajo de miedo.

-Goten…-

-¿si mama?-

-¿cuanto son 14+1?-

-esa es fácil mama **ESGUINCE**- respondió – por cierto mama hoy **ESMALTE **y como mañana es fiesta no hay clases ¿puedo ir a casa de Trunks y decirle que tiene un **NUEVAMENTE **por pensar que podríamos utilizar la sala de gravedad sin que se de cuenta su papa?... yyyy ¿**ONDEANDA **Gohan?-

-¿así que nadie lo iba a necesitar eh?- preguntó Goku con una mirada de superioridad.

-Goku- comenzó la morena lentamente.

-¿si Chichi?- le pregunto confuso y ella lo miro sumamente enfadada.

-¡**ATIBORRARTE **Goku!-

-deacuerdo Chi- dijo feliz mientras se dirigía a la nevera dispuesto a atiborrarse de comida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Espero que les aya gustado este one-short! Comenten…**

**Mordisquitos_ cRAZIgIRL_**


End file.
